


This Never Happened to Watson

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Holodeck, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has certainly enjoyed rewriting a Holmes mystery for he and Trowa to enjoy. Enjoy being the important factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Happened to Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentelle_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dentelle_noir).



Trowa couldn't help but wonder when this ever happened in the book. He couldn't recall a single time when Watson had ended up bound, hands tied to the ropes over a beam in the ceiling. He was also considering the fact that his legs were free, though that would have been an unwise decision.

“There you are,” Quatre said as he shoved the door partly open.

“Did I miss a chapter at some point when I read this?” Trowa asked as he looked around.

“I did use the book as a guide, but I also gave the program the ability to adapt. I thought the fact that we knew the story would make it less...interesting,” Quatre answered moving in and shoving the heavy door closed once more.

Trowa nodded as he looked around the holodeck's setting. The warehouse office was dark and dusty. Not somewhere he could ever see his lover being comfortable. Not really somewhere he was overly comfortable at the moment himself.

“Get me down from here so we can get on with this,” Trowa said as he noted Quatre leaning against the door.

Quatre gave a curt nod, “I think we should quite get on with this.” Once within reach, he let a hand slide over Trowa's side from chest to hip.

Trowa met the light blue eyes, “ I think we are thinking of different end goals.”

“Maybe you need to alter your goals then,” Quatre suggested, his hand making it's way to the front of Trowa's trousers. 

They really did look good on his lover. The tan breeches clung to his slender hips and muscled thighs in all the right ways, and Quatre was far too pleased to encourage the sight of just how they would look revealing those assets as well.

Trowa tried to pull his hips away from the questing digits, but it was really rather useless. His trapped state was certainly not going to allow him to go far.

“This really isn't the time,” Trowa said softly.

“Really? Looks like you could use some assistance to me,” Quatre teased.

“Quatre, you have a case to finish,” Trowa reminded with a faint moan as Quatre's hand reached around to pull him closer.

“It's a program Trowa. I can always restart it later,” Quatre replied and nipped at the skin just below Trowa's ear.

“There are men that are trying to kill you,” Trowa sighed and squirmed as Quatre held him tight to him, hands holding firmly.

“All safety protocols are in place,” Quatre moaned as he thrust himself against Trowa's own equally aroused self.

Trowa gripped the ropes above his wrists and pulled himself up, lifting his feet inches above the floor, making them less than even for Quatre's movements. “Think Quatre.”

“I am thinking, Love. Thinking that you should let me peel these off you and enjoy the pleasure before you have to walk back to our quarters in a mess, an obvious mess.”

Quatre knelt down taking Trowa's thighs on his shoulders, “Or do you like that idea?”

Trowa's body hummed with need as the heat of Quatre's breath heated his skin through the thick fabric.

“We shouldn't be doing this here,” Trowa tried, eyes squeezed shut, knowing full well that once his lover got it in his head he wanted something, he was going to have it.

“I locked the doors when we came in,” Quatre encouraged, fingers working at the button barely able to reach with his arms around Trowa's legs.

Trowa pulled on the ropes again, lifting his weight partly off Quatre's shoulders, “They're too tight. You'll need both hands.”

Quatre grinned up at Trowa before mouthing the hard length through the pants. “I'm glad you agree,” Quatre purred as he tugged Trowa's pants down.

Trowa was glad to rest his weight back on Quatre's shoulders once his pants were no longer an issue. Quatre licked and nibbled his way up the underside of Trowa's erection, taking his time. He enjoyed feeling Trowa's body shiver and shudder with excitement before he let him cum, and he wasn't about to give that up just because it was a holodeck.

Trowa's voice whimpered, broken sounds panted and gasped as Quatre's tongue worked him. His hips bucked and thrust as Quatre's fingertip stroked and pressed against the tight ring of muscle, working it's way inside slowly.

Quatre loved the way he sounded, the way his lover moved with him. Trowa suddenly gasped and shuddered, head falling back, and his lovers name ripping from his lips in an impassioned cry.

Quatre slowly let Trowa's softening member fall from his lips, letting his tongue slip across the tip before running it across his lips, licking up the last drops. He grinned brightly up at Trowa's half-lidded eyes looking down at him.

Quatre settled Trowa's feet back on the floor. “Can you stand?” he asked hands holding Trowa's hips.

Trowa nodded as Quatre straightened himself up to stand before him. Quatre's hands slid up Trowa's arms to free him. 

“What about you?” Trowa asked, but Quatre's answer was merely his lips pressed firmly to Trowa's.

“The investigation, my dear Trowa. It's been on hold long enough,”Quatre answered with an amused smirk. He wasn't about to tell Trowa he'd written in several such 'captures' for Trowa's character in the program. He had a feeling Trowa was already guessing as much. He hoped they would both get to enjoy them more before they ended for the night.


End file.
